


[podfic] elioenai

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Inter-dimensional travel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls through the space between worlds. As a result, he can see daemons. It kind of freaks him out. (It's stranger and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] elioenai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [elioenai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455812) by Anonymous. 



Cover Art provided by [adistantsun](http://adistantsun.dreamwidth.org/profile).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:58:35 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/Elioenai.mp3) | **Size:** 53.8 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avengers/Elioenai.m4b) | **Size:** 64.3 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as a gift for [greedy_dancer](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/profile) for #ITPE 2012. Originally, I wasn't sure I'd be able to finish it in time and was quite disappointed, because I thought it was the better of the two pods I was working on for her. With help from [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/profile), my brilliant beta, and [adistantsun](http://adistantsun.dreamwidth.org/profile), cover artist extraordinaire, I was able to finish "elioenai" and submit it in the nick of time.
> 
> Lol, I have a bit of a weakness for HDM crossovers and was really excited to find that [greedy_dancer](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/profile) had bookmarked this one. It's a personal favorite of mine. :)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy listening as much as I've enjoyed working on this podfic production of "elioenai". Thank you.
> 
> You can find this podfic cross-posted at the Amplificathon community, [HERE](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html), with all of the amazing podfic that came out of #ITPE 2012. Go on and take a listen, I assure you, your ears will thank you. Don't forget to leave the readers some love, hey? :D


End file.
